Tell Me That You Dont Need Me
by HelloMyNameIsAwesome180
Summary: Annie is dating Ty, but Ty cheats on her. Annie and Ethan are friends, but they both hope it turns to something more. Annie and Liam meet, but she doesnt know what she feels about him. Dixon and Silver are dating. Naomi is single, but soon not to be. Friendships end. Relationships end. But which ones do, and which ones dont? Read and see. Please read and review! :


"Annie do you know how much I love you?" Ty asked slow dancing with Annie to the music.

"I might have an idea. But please, enlighten me." Annie smiled.

"I love you, oh so much." Ty said placing a soft kiss on Annie's cheek.

"Oh not as much as I love you, Ty." Annie laughed slightly.

"Oh really now?" Ty asked curiously. "Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling me how much you love me then?"

"I would be delighted." Annie smiled. "I love all of you, from the tip of your amazing black hair to the bottom of your feet. I love your eyes, the way they make me smile, even if I am mad at you. I love your smile, it makes me die a little inside. I love your grip on my hands when a boy looks at me weird. I love your hugs because they make me feel like I am safe and secure in your arms. I love all of you, and I will forever."

"Damn, that is a lot of love one girl can give." Ty laughed. "But hun, if I really wanted to, I could say more about you then what you said about me."

"And why should I believe you, now Ty?" Annie asked.

"Because I am your boyfriend." Ty answered honestly.

"Oh?" Annie smiled.

Annie walked into class the next day and saw Ethan she smiled, and he motioned for her to sit beside him. She looked from Ethan to Ty, back and forth. She walked to Ethan giving Ty and apologetic look, but he never returned the 'its OK' look. Annie genuinely felt bad, but soon got over it as class had started. She could see Ty randomly sneak a look back to her, she never returned the looks.

Class ended, Annie and Ethan said there goodbyes.

Ty walked up to Annie, he didn't look that happy.

"Hey I'm sorry about that. But you know? I wanted to actually talk to Ethan alone for once, not with all of our friends barging in on us. Especially you."

"Oh. So I'm just a friend now?" Ty asked.

"No I didn't mean it like that." Annie said.

"And I barge in on my girlfriend talking to a guy? I think that's more like being protective and being jealous that a guy will take my girlfriend from me. But sure, think of it however you want. I don't really care ." Ty said furiously.

"Ty, you taking this way too far. I didn't mean it how it came out. You for one should know how that feels." Annie fumed.

"Excuse me?" Ty asked shocked.

"You heard me didn't you? Or are you too, well lets see, deaf to hear me anymore?" Annie asked.

"You're gonna wish you never said that." Ty said, then walked away.

"That's what you think." Annie said to herself as he walked away.

Ethan came up to Annie as she was walking to History.

"Not that I was listening or anything but it looked like you and Ty had a pretty massive fight back there.I have a sneaky feeling it was about you sitting with me."

"Ethan I really don't wanna talk about it right now." Annie said.

"Sorry but, if I did something-"

"Ethan did you not hear me say I didn't want to talk about it? What part of that didn't you understand?" Annie yelled. After that she stormed into History class and took her seat.

Annie and Dixon met up after school and drove home. Dixon could tell that something was wrong with Annie, she just looked a little irritated so he didn't even bother. The last thing he needed was his sister mad at him because she had a bad day.

Ty picked up his cell phone when Adrianna walked into his room.

"Adrianna what are you doing here?" Ty asked.

"I texted you and told you I was coming didn't I?" Adrianna asked.

"Yeah but I thought you were kidding." Ty said.

"Ty do I ever kid about wanting to see you?" she asked.

"No… but." Ty said.

"But what? I just wanna hang out. Is that such a crime?" Adrianna asked.

"With you its never just hanging out, and I have a girlfriend." Ty said.

"The girlfriend I heard you fighting with, and storming away from?" Adrianna stated.

"Adrianna we had a fight, that doesn't mean I can go off cheating on her. She is still my girlfriend and I'm not going to do anything stupid to ruin that." Ty said.

Adrianna had heard enough, she walked closer to him and pressed her lips to his hard. Ty was shocked, but very quickly started kissing Adrianna back.

"Annie?" Silver asked in the doorway of Annie's room.

"What?" Annie asked.

"What happened today with you and Ty?" Silver asked coming in. She sat down on Annie's bed and looked at her friend.

"We had a fight." Annie stated.

"About?" Silver asked.

"Ethan." Annie whispered.

"What happened?"

"I walked into English, and Ethan motioned for me to go sit with him. But so was Ty. So I had to choose. I chose Ethan, but that's only because me and Ethan never get time to talk just me and him without someone barging in. Ty got mad about that, we fought and then he left." Annie explained.

"Are you alright?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, everything will go back to normal in a couple days, right?" Annie asked.

"Definitely."

"Adrianna this was a big mistake. Why would you make me do this to Annie?" Ty asked.

"Cause it would be fun. I like you Ty, and I don't like the fact that a girl who just came to the school gets you when I never even had the shot." Adriana explained.

"But that doesn't mean you can go after me when I'm with another girl!" Ty yelled.

"You and Annie were never going to last. Everyone sees it. I just made it a little shorter. We all knew you were going to do something or pressure her into something like sex and she wouldn't stay for that. I just helped by hurrying things up a bit." Adrianna said.

"Things wont end if she doesn't find out." Ty said.

"And if she does?" Adrianna asked.

"Then you will be the first one I come after." Ty said harshly.

"We all know I will deny it, and you will never get the truth out of me. But I must be going now, bye, Ty." Adrianna smiled and left the room.

Adrianna came back a couple seconds after and said, "Oh, Ty? It may be a better idea to just tell her yourself. It might not make her hate you as much. Bye now."

"Annie maybe you should call him. Patch things up." Silver suggested.

"Yeah maybe I will." Annie said dialling his number.

Silver's phone started to ring and saw Ty's name on the caller ID.

"Hello?" Silver said.

"Hi, Silver I made a big mistake, please don't tell Annie." Ty said.

"What did you do?" Silver asked.

"Well Adrianna came over to my place. She kissed me and I started kissing her back. I cheated on Annie. I had to tell someone, please do not tell her. I will tell her when I am ready. I am pretty sure you are severely pissed right now and I can understand why…" Ty said. "Please don't yell at me.."

"You what?"

* * *

**AN; So, this is my first 90210 fic. I am pretty proud of it. Thank you Danni1989 for helping and betaing it after i wrote it. I hope you like it, and please review. **


End file.
